1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a hammer-anvil principle for fracturing and crushing precast concrete products and recycling the concrete to useable aggregate for new concrete and reinforcing steel as saleable scrap.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the construction industry frequently an old structure must be dismantled before a new structure can be put in its place. The old structure may have had tilt up concrete walls or precast concrete floors or panels. The flat panels of concrete in whatever form must be disposed of by either hauling the panels away to a landfill or a recycling center. It would be easier to recycle the materials on the site if possible by reusing the concrete in the new construction and hauling the steel reinforcing rods to a junkyard or recycling center.
Hauling the concrete-panels to a landfill is not a good option as land fills are expensive and are getting full, plus, concrete panels may not be neatly stacked in the landfill causing gaps which eventually collapse other materials therein after the landfill is finished. Further, the panels have holes in them which over time will cause portions of the landfill to collapse when the concrete breaks down exposing the gaps.
It would be better to recycle the concrete at the building site.
Concrete fabricators having flawed product need to recycle the product and could benefit from having a precast concrete product recycling machine permanently installed on site.